User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 2: Hades vs Osiris
Link to intro (<- i'll post it all here when i feel better) Sorry this was a wild jam packed work. Leandro's cover will be up by Sunday, this project suffered lots of delays, but damn I'm doing this. This is messy, but it will be cleaned up by Sunday. Special thanks to Branfu and Thy for helping me write this. I'm tired. Oh ye thanks to TK for proofreading. Check out this battle I guested in recently: Here Beat Starts at 0:28, with Osiris beginning at 0:56 (slow paced rap) Intense Beat by Cyrov Lyrics Hades: The name’s Hades! And I take emcees, down! Like the ladies! And I’ll break a knee up in your Khenti and bust a Nut up in your mommy! You became the Lord of Silence when your tongue was packed in salt, Your wife went fishing for your pieces but one happened to eat your balls! She could only bring you back for five seconds so she decided to fuck you! To bring forth a stronger son who could actually protect himself and his crew! And you’re the paleolithic type of this mythical rhyme, But I’m sending the mic into the afterlife so you can have a try! Osiris: Was Thanatos’ too chained to accept my invitation? Your verse made me lose my stomach quicker than my fatal evisceration Stuck facing against the god of James Woods’ best Satan impression! Prepared to tear into the forefather of a goth kid’s erection… You're a relic of a deceased era, more two faced than Janus King Piccolo’s ruling over this descended dwarf planet! I’ll Hecate-r to this serving like I’m spinning dark magic, trick! Your wife has no problem with carrots, so let her handle my gold dick! Hades: Your pitiful lines, your horrid rhymes, I tire of this shit! My boys give bitches a new meaning...straight outta Tartarus! Cerberus: Bark! Have Thoth get his quill ready, cause I’m about to spit some sins! Battling my style? You’ll get screwed harder than you did your own kid! If you can’t swallow our raps, we’ll rip out your esophagus, Put it with the battle, locked up in your sarcophagus! Try to conquer our boy Pluto? You’ll get Uranus kicked! OHHHHHHHH And I’m hunting you down like I’m playing catch with your stick! All these verses of crap and filler will make any dog sick! I thank Hades for my bounty before I bury this shit in the pit! Osiris: Recruit a brute to toot your tune for you? Let’s do this! Summoned forth to give these fools a tour, Anubis! Anubis: It is not even the first hour, yet your flows are already dead The scales have weighed down, because your hearts are filled with dread The shit I spit is so dope it must’ve been a crocodile’s I’ll knock you outta Egypt so hard you won’t be in de-Nile! The House of Anubis has been brought down to back up your OG, You better start fleeing from these masters, I’ll slice you a Red Sea! Tear through Cerberus like the cyperus papyrus on which your raps are done, My lines are chiseled like my figure, glyphs to rip bitches Anu-one Cerberus: When Riordan adapted us, we were still malicious, giant, vicious! While you became McDreamy of every shallow girls’ wishes! You’ll never know love, so instead they bust you in the Louvre, It takes a penis on your head to identify you? Dick move! We throw hits like this a Tin Pan-kration when we’re fighting This bitch is all bark, Ha! But you can crawl over and bite me! Get a taste of our seed! Like you’re chomping on a pomegranate And we’ll ruin these geezers from Giza like we wrote the Red Pyramid! Anubis: This pussy can’t out-Bast me, I put the sands in your litter box, It’s easy for you to piss off, considering you all share the same cock! Get the fuck outta my way and braid your snakes instead, I’m a man in the pants but I’m the dog at giving head This living monument’s strong at the base, on point, rising up to the sky But get the coins outta your sight since these two wrongs won’t get rites Hades: My dog knows every trick, you couldn’t tell yours how to sit, I’ll get Blue’s Clues on that ass, teach you how to take a hint! Your rhymes are so pitiful it’s like you’re spitting Negative Confessions! Blinging out your taped on dildo ain’t even the worst of your obsessions! I may only get to see my wife for six months, but your people have more horrifying images. ‘Cause once a year your witch Isis will be stripped and ploughed by your citizens! Osiris: I got the backbone to reign, while you’re out back boning your niece! Nevermind the gold, I’m green! Every hoe wants a piece! It’ll be another cliche when Egypt saves the day but though, Not as big as the one that the Underworld’s ruler is emo! Go fuck your own Tartarus you rapist, the next time you feel grabby, Because the only time you were swallowed, was by your dear daddy…. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT MYTHICAL RAP BATTLES OF HISTORICAL SHITTTTTTTT *logo is dropped on a scale and is weighed with a feather before dropping hard* ' ' Scrapped Lyric Hades: While even today you're stuck getting head from ISIS Poll Who Won? Hades and Cerberus Osiris and Anubis Category:Blog posts